


Buy me a drink and let me tell you why I need it

by BrynTheBeatnik



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, My First Smut, Romantic Fluff, The Garrison Pub (Peaky Blinders)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynTheBeatnik/pseuds/BrynTheBeatnik
Summary: Modern!au. Pre- war! John is a bartender on a boring night at the Garrison. Tommy had to mind his own business, which allowed John to talk to you. He was keen to know, what brought you into the pub that fateful night. It wasn't actually a place for ladies, but you ended up there. You didn't know, where to go, you just knew you didn't want to be alone that night.Chapter 2 takes place five years after your first meeting. You are finally sure about your feelings regarding John. Now you just need to tell your best friend, that you love him. Is this going to be a problem?
Relationships: John Shelby & Reader, John Shelby/Reader, John Shelby/You





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> • I had fun writing it and actually I thought about modern!au John way too much. Like I made a model for his apartment and a playlist and I could possibly draw ten more fan arts of him.  
> • It takes place in a modern setting, but it starts before John goes to the military. He and Tommy still work in the Garrison, besides some other shadier jobs. Arthur is a car mechanic or something like that. Ada still goes to school and Finn too. Polly and Michael are not mentioned here.  
> • Female reader x bartender!John BIG PUNK VIBES HERE!  
> • Actually, this was going to be a multi-chapter fic with intense slow-burn, but whatever there it is. Just say one thing and I’ll write a second part! 
> 
> Warning: drinking, drug use, marijuana, swearing, infidelity mentioned  
> Word count: 2348

The garrison was not a pub for everyone. It was full of gangsters and other low-life scum. A woman was a curiosity. Working there wasn’t pleasant, but John didn’t complain.

It was the only legal job he got after graduating. He worked at the Garrison twice a week, usually on Friday and Saturday.

The nice thing about this work was the free beer and he could make as many cigarette breaks as he liked.

Nevertheless, John was a little pissed that night, because he could see his friends drinking over there and he had to stand behind the counter. Tommy’s orders!

“Fuck off, Tommy”, he mumbled while cleaning bar. Of course, his brother didn’t hear that, he was busy making some phone calls. John didn’t want to know, who Tommy was calling or why. Probably their next job.

But while he was still on the first one, he didn’t want to think about more work. He already had enough. It was past ten and John hadn’t eaten for hours.

At first, he was to occupied from his work to notice you. You sat down at the bar and cleared your throat. It wasn’t on purpose or to get the bartenders attention. Actually, you just wanted your peace. You hated being trapped in your new apartment, while everything was still so empty. Since you moved, so much changed in your life, but you still felt lonely.

That’s why, you walked straight into the nearest pub, when you couldn’t bear the weight of your own thoughts. But now you realized you hadn’t a penny left. Or at least not enough for a beer. “Get me a glass of water please.”, you said to the bartender, who kept starring at you. First you thought he was a little weird and also a little intimidating, but then you understood what he expected from you. An order, of course.

“A glass of water?”, he asked with a grin on his face: “Really? You know, where you are, girl?”

Now you looked confused. Maybe there was an unspoken rule, to not order a soft drink in this place, but how you should know? After all, you’ve been pretty new to Small Heath. Three days ago you moved into your new place. It was small, but it was yours. Your private space and your sanctuary. “A pub… maybe?”, you joked: “So what about the water?”

“Ah, I get it… It’s the end of month.”, he responded.

You laughed and shook your head. “I’m always broke. Money is not my thing.”

“Not mine either.”

Now he got your attention. You took a closer look at the bartender. He was somehow handsome. A pretty face for a fucked-up place like this. Then you noticed the tattoos on his arms, that peaked out of the sleeves of his shirt. “Dead Kennedys. Nice”, you mumbled and smiled slightly, barely visible.

He put a filled glass in front of you and smirked. “No need to pay.”

Your eyes widened. That bartender really surprised you. He was nicer than he looked like. You took a sip from the glass and nodded. “Thanks… I guess.”

The water was okay, but everything you wished for was a beer or a whiskey. Something to stop your brain from thinking. However, you nipped the glass very patiently, because you didn’t want to leave this place too soon. You didn’t know the neighborhood and chances were high, you got lost on your way around town.

The bartender seemed to notice your tension. “Do you want to drink something else?”

“A beer would be nice.” You croaked

The handsome man behind the bar nodded and pulled out a pint. “A beer, it is.”

You didn’t know it yet, but you were the only thing tonight, that made his work bearable. Everything else was so boring and you were new in town. Every little thing about you was so exciting for him. Staring with the fact that you stumbled into the Garrison without knowing its reputation. Then your little comment about his shirt, yes, he heard that. And your overall appearance was just the cherry on top.

The leather jacket, the ripped jeans and your washed-out Kurt Cobain shirt said a lot about you and John was ready to listen. What else should he do in the next couple of hours until his shift ended? 

“I’m John.”, he said and served you a beer.

You noticed the twinkle with his eye and replied with a shy smile. “Just call me Y/n”

The two of you shook hands and exchanged a strange glance. Was he flirting with you? No, of course not, you brushed it off. It was part of his job, to be nice to his customers.

After a few sips of your beer, you calmed down a bit, but not enough. You fumbled in the inside pocket of your jacket for your package. You smoked Dunhill and probably started way to early in life. An end of your smoking addiction was not in sight. The package was already half empty, when you opened it.

“Fuck” you cursed and signed. How could you make it to your next pay check with just a few cigarettes left? Maybe skip dinner a few times.

“Cigarettes are empty too?” he asked “I would give you one of mine, but they are empty too.”

“No, I still have some left, but not enough until July. Maybe not even enough for the rest of this night.”, you explained.

You took two out of the package and put it back. “Want one? I don’t have money, but at least I still have something to smoke.”

“Whatcha smoking?” “Dunhill”, you answered.

A wide grin appeared on his face. “Me too.”

“I know, I shouldn’t… but I just can’t quit.” You shrugged and lit your cigarette.

John brushed it off. “Fuck em. I think, I’m never gonna quit too. This shit just stays with you forever.”

“True”, you signed and took a deep drag from your cigarette.

“So… why am I the only girl in this place? Is there something I should know?”

“Nah, not really. It’s just…”, he began to explain, but then paused to smoke. You liked how he leaned against the counter. Like there was no cooler person in this room. “I don’t know… most women don’t like it here. Too filthy or whatever.”

You nodded and looked around. Everything smelled like ashtray and whiskey. There was dirt lying around. Nobody seemed to bother, so you chose not to either.

“And you are new in Birmingham?”, he asked: “All the locals know to stay away from this place.”

Again, you nodded and hid your smile behind your hand. “I just grabbed my bass and some clothes and left.”

“Bass?” Now, John was hooked. Since he could walk and talk, he had a thing for music. Especially rock and punk and he blabber about his favorite bands all day. Of course, he never learned to play an instrument, because his family was too poor, but he stole every record he could lay hands on. “You play bass?”

“Yeah, I can also play guitar, but I sold mine to get here. I started playing in a band now and I really hope this is going to work out… somehow.”, you explained

“Maybe.”, he said: “I can ask Harry, if you can play here. Live music would be great.”

You beamed and jumped almost over the counter. “Really?”

“But I need to listen to a song first. Otherwise, I can’t do it with good conscience.”

“Yeah, sure thing! When I get the promo tape, I’ll come back here.” Finally, some good news for you. After all you went though you really needed that and right now you just couldn’t stop smiling.

Three beers later, you were already in an in-depth discussion about music and which bands paved the way for punk.

After six more beers, you danced to the song he put on. John watched you with the purest joy. Nobody has ever danced in the Garrison. Good for him, that Tommy left, because “something important” occurred.

On beer twelve you sang for all the man to watch. The Shelby just could take his eyes off you, even when you didn’t hit the right tone.

He even caught you, when you fell over the counter.

But in the end the bar had to close and you still had nowhere to go, so you waited for him to finish his work. It took twice as long, because John kept staring at you in awe.

After everything was done, he asked, if he should walk you home and you agreed. Actually, you didn’t say yes, you hugged him and rubbed your cheek against his. Then you made a purring sound and told him your address.

You even hold hands with him, but that was mainly, because you were to drunk to walk straight. But you had plenty of time to sober up along the way.

Finally arriving at the front door, you had to stop laughing and catch a breath to manage to say something. “Do you…”, you began and paused, because you didn’t know how to phrase it.

Without hesitation he answered: “Yes! Yes… I mean, it would be cool.”

And again, you started laughing. “I was about to ask, if you want to watch the stars on my rooftop, but I didn’t know you were going to be so excited about this.”

He scratched his neck and chuckled. “Yeah, we were talking about the same thing.”

“Oh honey, I’m taken”, you explained

That last three words crumbled his hopes, that have been build up since you walked into the Garrison.

But he was a gentleman and he shouldn’t expect anything from a woman. After all, you don’t owe him anything. Even though he thought you were flirting with him the entire night.

He just bit his lip and shrugged. “No problem here.”

Then he added: “But we might not see the stars though all the smog and light pollution.”

“Let’s give it a try.” you opened the door and smiled.

You took the steps up to your apartment, John followed you closely. When the two of you entered the small flat, everything was still dark. The alarm clock next to your mattress said four in the morning.

John was so curious, when he looked around. “You really didn’t lie, when you said, you just took you bass and nothing more.”

“Yup”, you mumbled and walked to a pile of clothes. “Do you want to smoke one with me?”

When you pulled out the joint, John grinned at you. His cheeks were still red. “Why not?”

Climbing out of your window and onto the roof sounded way easier than it turned out to be.

But the view was great, and that was enough.

You lit the joint and inhaled the white smoke, just to blow it out again.

“No stars in sight, babe”, he noted while looking up

He was right, but you were still glad, that he came up here with you. You feared the moment of being alone again. “Yes, but the view… is amazing.”

You didn’t notice, he was glaring at you when he said: “Yeah, it really is.”

Then you turned to him to pass him the joint.

John took one drag and coughed. “That shit’s strong.”

At first you tried not to laugh, but ended up giggling anyway.

“What?”, he asked with blunt curiosity.

When you calmed down, you had to tell him the joke that just crossed your mind: “I like my weed like my sex… keeps me paralyzed for a while.”

That was the last thing he thought he would hear from you. He would believe his ears, if he hadn’t starred at your lips the entire time. “Uhm, okay.”, he whispered and hit the joint one more time.

The longer you sat there with him, the more comfortable you two got. After talking the whole night about music and artists and stuff, you finally opened up.

You told him why you left your home town and moved to Birmingham.

And he told you in return something you would have expected either. “Just a few more months and I’ll be in the military.”

John didn’t look like a soldier or somebody who took pride in defending his country. You couldn’t understand, how a wonderful guy like him ended up serving the forces. It just didn’t seem to fit in. But then again, you knew him for a few hours now, so who are you to judge?

“I’m scared”, he whispered: “that nobody but my family will write me… and I’m going to be all alone in the middle of nowhere.”

That feeling was all too familiar for you. Your heart ached, when you glared at him. “I write you.”, you promised. “And phone you and what else.”

“You would?” His voice was full of doubt. “We don’t know each other really.”

It was true, but you always kept your promises. You moved closer to him, to hold his hand and look him in the eyes. “I would. I know this feeling too well.”

For one second you thought he was going to kiss you, and you were ready. The drumroll played, like it always did, when the first touch of two pairs of lips, unknown to each other, was close. But the drumroll was all you were going to get tonight. You kept staring at his beautiful mouth and how would it feel, when his lips meet yours. Infidelity has never been your thing and you would stay true to yourself, even when the chance was so tempting.

“Can you hold me?”, you asked, while avoiding his eyes. You felt pathetic for being so needy in front of a stranger, so you added: “Just for a while.”

John didn’t answer. He didn’t have to. Instead, he just pulled you in arms and stroke your back.

The two of you felt all alone in this broken world, but right there you met and became friends. What a weird thing to happen.


	2. Once upon a time in paradies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note:
> 
> It’s the second part from Buy me a drink and I’ll tell you why I need it. I hope you’ve read the first part, if not here is it. And enjoy reading!  
>  The reader is still female and this part is five years after the first.  
>  The name of the reader is y/n and the name of her partner is X  
>  I do love writing modern!au… So if you have a request or an idea about a modern!au , send it to me!  
>  Also, general requests are still open! You still can request a one short or a fan work… or even tell me which card you would like to see next!  
>  THIS IS SO CHEESY AND I’M NOT EVEN SORRY!
> 
> Warnings: smoking, PTSD mentioned, smut, nfsw, drinking, alcohol, stealing, cheating mentioned, vaginal sex, oral sex

After that fateful evening, when the two of you met, you quickly became close friends. You hung out at the Garrison, when John had to work. Or watched movies together or listen to music. When John had some free time, you went with him to the record store. Sometimes you stole some Vinyl. With John, you just had so much fun. He could always make you laugh and cheer you up, when you’re down. Suddenly he didn’t was a friend anymore, but your best friend.

However, things weren’t always that easy. Time came by and John had to go overseas. As you had promised him, you called him as much as you could and you wrote letters and sent him little packages with snacks and cigarettes. John was always happy to hear your voice and when he read those letters, he imagined how you would say these things. And even when his brothers made fun of him and his little girlfriend, he always declared, that you were just friends and nothing more. Because nothing would ever happen between the two of you as long you still had someone else. No matter how much he loved you, he would not make a move on you, until you wanted to.

You were the light of his life and he would cherish you as much as he could, because you did not only help him during his time spent in service, but also afterwards when he came home broken and lost. You helped him with his nightmares, whenever he called. You walked with him to the meetings of group counseling and also to his therapist. Outside you always waited patiently for him to come back, so you could do something different. Even when he called in the middle of the night, you picked up the phone, because he did the same for you. After a fight with another gang, you would clean his wounds and he would call you his favorite nurse. Sometimes his hug was the only thing, that made you feel safe. His voice was so calming, when you felt like your world was shattering to pieces. You shared a special bond with him and you never questioned that. He was always there for you as you were for him.

But then again, you still were in another relationship and you should have questioned that relationship sooner. Your partner was nice in the beginning, so promising, it almost felt like love, but the only thing your partner and you had in common, was the band. Your partner bribed you into moving to Birmingham, so you could join his/her band. You believed in the band so much, you didn’t need to be asked twice. Your partner was the first person to see your potential and that’s why you rushed into this relationship without second thoughts. You were so full of dreams, that you did everything you could to make it work. Not just with your music career but also with your relationship. With the time you came to the resolution, that somethings should come to an end. You started to play just for yourself and maybe John. When you left the band, all things went downhill. Now you and your partner fought all the time, but you still believed that the relationship should not end like this, because you already put so much time and energy into it.

When you found out, he/she cheated on you multiple times through years, you felt so naïve. Without a word you left your partner, but then you realized that it didn’t even hurt. You weren’t nearly as heartbroken as you should have been and it was strange. Of course, you were angry, because the relationship seemed like a waste of time now, but it didn’t hurt as much as you thought it would. Then you finally started to question, if you had ever really loved your former partner. You didn’t, that why your heart wasn’t broken, it was never his/hers at all. It belonged to someone else and you knew exactly who that was.

Even before your break-up, you noticed that your feelings for John were much more intense than you thought. And you still remembered that moment, when you realized it. It was a quite night at the garrison. John wasn’t working there anymore, but he took two bottles from behind the counter deliberately. It felt like the usual get together, but it wasn’t. The Shelby had something to say and when you learned, that he would move to London to manage the family business, your heart itched like never before. To not see him almost every day sounded like a nightmare. Of course, you didn’t want to cry, but you couldn’t help it. All the sudden you felt like you had lost something, you never really had. John had to calm you down, but he looked just as sad as you did. If you hadn’t been in a relationship at this point, you would have purposed the idea of moving with him to London.

But now you were free and he would move in three days. You had to tell him. So, you typed a small message to him and you agreed to meet him one last time at the garrison, where the two of you had met so many years ago. You chose to wear that shirt he gave you on one of your first concerts together.

You were so nervous that you couldn’t sit still anymore. That’s why you went straight to the pub and were the first to arrive. It felt impossible to wait for him. Your heart was throbbing and your palms were sweaty. Every minute felt like an hour. The sweet relief came, when he arrived. Again, your heart jumped and your eyes were filled with joy.

“John, I’m so glad, you could make it. Moving out is always so stressful.”, you beamed

He nodded and pulled you in for a hug. “I would regret it, if I didn’t come to see you tonight.”, he whispered in your ear. His voice left you breathless and suddenly your face felt so hot.

Then both of you sat down at your favorite table, which was next to the music system and the dart board. It was quite for a while until John decided to get some drinks. Which meant usually meant beer, but this time he came back with a very expensive bottle of whiskey. You starred at the label. “Isn’t this worth half a fortune?” you asked.

With a grin on his face, he said: “Yes, but I paid for the bottle and it’s a special occasion, isn’t it?”

“special occasion sounds like a goodbye”, you complained: “Like we never going to see each other again.” You were so scared to lose him, everyone could here it in your voice.

“No”, he promised: “This isn’t a goodbye, I’m just going to live an hour away from here. You make it sound like it’s the end of the world. We’re still going to meet and drink and do all the things, we always did.”

His hand patted the back of yours and when you looked up, he greeted you with his heart-warming smile. You couldn’t resist but to smile back and the sadness slowly vanished.

John poured the drinks and said the toast. “Let our friendship never end.” You laughed and raised your glass, but inside you felt hurt. Did you wait too long? Maybe John didn’t had feelings for you anymore… or maybe he never had them. Finally, you knew, you wanted more than just to be friends with him, but now he upset you.

The whiskey didn’t make it better. It left your throat burning as if it would set everything on fire you probably would have said. But you still had to tell him. At least, you should inform him, that you ended your relationship. As your friend he should know. You wanted to reveal your feelings as well, but now you were so insecure about it. What, if he said he only liked you as a friend now? It would break your heart for real this time.

“John?”, you asked quietly

He raised his eyebrows and summed a “hm?”

“I broke off with X”, you finally manage to say: “He/ She cheated on me… Not only once, but countless times and I… I feel so stupid now…”

John looked shocked, as if he didn’t know what to think or say. He needed sometime to prepare how he could comfort you. “You’re not stupid, Y/n. X is just a jerk.”

“But how could I be so blind? X didn’t even love me. He/ She just used me for their own advantage.”, you explained before taking another sip from the whiskey.

He bid his lip and signed. “You deserve better. Someone, who cares for you and-”

“Ha”, you scoffed: “Who that might be?”

His heart felt like burning. Again, you pointed out his weakness. He cared so much about you, but he could never tell you. It felt so wrong, if this was the first thing, he said to you, after you told him, you were finally single again. As if he didn’t beg for this day to come. But things were so complicated now. He was going to leave town in three days and right now he just wanted to run away with you. All this responsibility was too much for him. And yet, he couldn’t open his mouth. At least not to talk, but he could drink, so he just did that.

“We should let this ruin our last night at the garrison.”, you declare: “Just fun and games tonight, okay?”

You smiled at him, but he responded with a speechless nod.

The rest of the night you did, what you always did. You played cards and dart and you emptied the bottle together and you sang along with your favorite songs, while John sat back and listened.

After all, it was great. Even if it might be the last time, you could be together like this. Here in the Garrison at your favorite table, with some booze and friends. Maybe next time would already be different. Maybe you would meet him in London and see his new place. Maybe the next time would be months from now. Who would know that? You just wanted one last night together, so you wouldn’t miss so much him, when he left.

When you stumbled backwards out of the door of your all-time favorite pub, you yelled goodbye to everyone. Without John, you wouldn’t come back here again. It would hurt to much, if his seat was empty.

You danced on the sidewalk, swirled around, until John caught you and gave you a squeeze. “Be careful, Y/n, or you’re going to kiss the pavement.”

All the sudden he was so close and you were almost drunk enough to kiss him. The idea was in your head, has been for a long time, but now you just couldn’t get the courage to do it. “You’re way drunker than I are…. Or is it than me am?”, you blabbered. The whiskey talked for you now.

Now, John had to laugh too! “Okay, you definitely had enough!”

With pure glee and excitement, you dragged him down the street and suggested: “We should go to your place. The night is still young.”

“The sun is almost up”, he noted: “The night is almost over.”

Your face scrunched, and with a pouting lip you decided to talk back: “Nooo, don’t say that, it’s our last night and it should be spectacular!” 

He squeezed your cheeks with one hand and said with great concern: “This is not going to be out last night. Did you hear me?”

You nodded as much as you could under his tight grip.

“I wouldn’t want that. I need you in my life, Y/n. Understand that?”

Again, you nodded… but then again…. You couldn’t say anything, even if you wanted to.

Then he let go of you and took your hand, as he continued walking. Silently he agreed to take you to his place. You knew that, because the way to your apartment was in the complete opposite direction.

It took you a while until you arrived at his place, but the night was quite and it felt like it was made just for the two of you.

You leaned against the wall, while he fumbled for his keys. With a sleepy voice you whispered: “Let’s have a sleep over. Our last time is so long ago.”

John froze mid movement. Slowly he turned to you. How should he keep his hands of you, when you were finally single and so clingy? Every time, you laid in his arms, he had so much trouble to control himself. To not just steal an innocent kiss. Now it just felt impossible. “No”, he answered: “I’m gonna get you a cap, as soon as we’re up.”

“Why?” was all you could say. It never has been a problem for John or you, but why now?

“I just can’t be with you.” His face was serious. Both of you were so quite right now.

On the outside you looked calm, as you kept asking further. “Why? What’s wrong, John? Please tell me, I’m a little confused right now.” On the inside you felt like dying. These were the worst words he had ever said to you. Your heart pounded so fast and it hurt so much you had to lay your hand on your chest.

He still had the keys in his hand, when he explained: “I’m sorry, Y/N… I just can’t pretend, that I’m not in love with you. Especially not now. And I should have said that sooner, but I thought it would be better to keep it to myself.”

You didn’t know what to think. A thousand thought came rushing through your brain.

“I’m probably gonna regret this later, but I need to get this of my mind. I love you. I’ve always had. You’re the most amazing person, I’ve ever met and I can’t deny my feelings any longer. And I would bit my ass, if I would have kept my mouth shut again.”, he added.

His gaze was so intense, it was almost scary. You couldn’t move, not even an inch. 

All you could do, was think. It took a while until the full meaning of his words unfolded in your mind. He loved you, even if he said it in the most horrible way. If he wouldn’t have been so repelling while declaring his love, you might have understood him sooner.

John didn’t dare to touch you, but he was keen to know, what you would say or do. Right now, you were stiff as a statue and he was sure, he ruined everything that might have been between you. Panic was building up inside him. He felt the blood rushing through his brain. Actually, John already started to regret his confession.

It only got worse. “Let’s get upstairs”, you demanded with a straight face.

He looked to you and then to the lock of the door over and over again. Somehow, he thought he had no other voice, but it at least you didn’t yell at him right here on the street for everybody to hear. You’ve always been a decent person and he thought the least he could do was to discuss this further inside.

So, you walked behind him though the dark corridor. You were right behind him, when you took the stairs leading to his apartment.

Finally, you stood in front of his door. He glared over his shoulder, where you waited for him to unlock the door. Something about him seemed so unsecure. It didn’t look like him at all. Then he dropped the key twice. You didn’t know why he was so tense. Of course, you were excited too, but you managed to appear as calm as possible, even though you wanted to rip off his cloths right on the street.

When he got the key the second time, he even hit his head on the door knob and mumbled several swear words. You almost laughed, because he has been ridiculous about hit. He cursed the knob so much, it seemed like mutual hate.

But after he was done with that, he could push the key into the lock and turn it around. The door opened with a pop.

He stepped in and hold the door for you to enter as well. “There we are.”, he whispered to himself, already preparing for you to shout at him, how he could ruin your friendship.

But that was not going to happen at all. John’s eyes widened as you kissed him. He wasn’t ready for your lips to meet his so soon, so he had to take a step back. In utter confusion he starred at you. “What?”, he croaked

It was everything he had ever wanted and now he couldn’t understand it. The whole room started turning. He felt like he missed something important, as if you reciprocate his feelings and he had just forgot about it.

You were too eager to stop now. Nothing on earth could stop you from rushing right to him. Again, you kissed him with burning passion and this time he couldn’t get enough from you. He pulled you closer and pressed his body against yours.

John wasn’t sure, if this was really happening, but he wanted to enjoy it as long it lasted. After that kiss a next one followed and then a next one. Your fingers slid under the fabric of his shirts as you tried to pull it up.

But that was too much for him right now. He couldn’t stand the tension and he was desperate in need to catch some air. Heavily breathing he pushed you away. “What’s is happening now?”, he asked

“I’m trying to undress you.”, you explained with a wide grin on you lips: “That is what people do, when they want to fuck each other.”

It seemed like he didn’t hear the joke at all. The Shelby had lost his mind, but after all a lot of his dreams started like this. “Is this real?”

“Yes”, you assured him: “Of course, I want you. Don’t you want the same?”

He stumbled back and braced himself against the wall. His other hand was running through his hair over and over again. “Yes, obviously, I want this. I dreamed about this a thousand times.”, he moaned: “But I can’t follow… what happened between now and outside of the house? When did you changed your mind?”

Then you laughed out loud. “Nothing happened. It’s a miracle that I didn’t hop right on you back on the street.”, you explained: “Why is it so confusing for you, that I want to fuck you?”

Now he was not only confused, but also a little angry. “You just told me today, that you ended a six years long relationship and now you just want to get things going with me? I’m sorry… Apparently, I got lost on the way.”

“Because I realized some time ago, that I didn’t love X, I love you.”, you yelled. When he could raise his voice, you could too. This was a game for two.

Now he was the one to be paralyzed. He just stood there and stared out of the window

“C’mon.” You had to beg him “John, say something.”

“I just need a moment.”, he breathed: “This is too much for me.”

Now you were really concerned. He didn’t look well. “Are you… Are you having a panic attack?”

Then he chuckled slightly. “I don’t know. I have never felt this way.”

You stepped to his side and gently patted his back. “Oh, baby, it will be alright. I’ll be there for you”

“Maybe you are…”, he whispered: “But I’m gone in three days. Why is everything so complicated?”

Finally, he managed to look you in the eyes. “I’m coming with you”, you promised him and you meant every word.

“Birmingham is just not the same without John Shelby, right?”, you joked: “But we have to find a new great bar in London.”

Now he was happy and confused at the same time. He mumbled: “You really would do that? I mean, your job is here and your things”

“Have I ever broken a promise?”, you asked and smiled: “Besides that, nothing is keeping me here anymore. My home is with you. Even, if you hadn’t told me how you feel, I would have missed you terribly and would have come to London, just to see your face. I just can’t be without you.” And that was the truth.

John had his answers now and he pulled himself back up. “Good, you’re going to love our new apartment. It has a great view and a balcony, so we can sit outside, if we want to smoke.” His thumb caressed your cheek.

“Our apartment sounds great.” You nodded and laughed

He laughed with you, but he had to steal a kiss from you. Now he could enjoy them just like he wanted to.

And how much he loved to kiss you. He had so much fun sucking on your bottom lip and then playfully biting it. You moaned into the kiss, when his tongue entered your mouth.

While his hands were discovering your body, you shivered under his touch. After all this time of longing to be together it felt like magic, feeling his skin on your skin. But you needed more, so much more. Again, you started pulling up his shirt, this time it was successful. Your eyes hovered over his bare chest. It was not new to you, but now you were able to see him in a completely different light. He was shaped like a Greek god and you wanted nothing more but to worship at his shrine. So, you searched the button of his jeans, to unravel him truly.

Unlike you had planned it out, John wasn’t going to let you proceed. “No, babe.”, he whispered: “I’m gonna take you first.” You couldn’t disagree with this smile or those tempting lips, which spoke so sinful it sent you to heaven.

One more kiss was all you needed, so you part long enough for him to get you out of your clothes. First your shirt, then your skirt and with a winner’s smile he opened your bra.

You wanted to hide your breasts behind your arms, but he dragged them away. “It’s so cold in here”, you complained.

He giggled and slowly went on his knees, kissing every inch as he moved further. “I’ll heat you up” His hands kneaded your tits, which coax the loveliest sounds out of you. Before he arrived his destination, he gave each nipple a cheeky lick with the tip of his tongue.

Now on his knees he tilted his head and your eyes met his again. It seemed so offbeat to see him like this. John never looked softer and more fragile than now. He had something in his eyes, like he couldn’t believe what was going to happen, but neither could you. His face rubbed against your belly. You could feel how the stubbles on his chin tickled you.

“Your skin is so soft”, he moaned: “Even softer than I had imagined.”

His sweet words made you smile, but this smile turned into a loud moan filled with ecstasy, when his fingers went under the fabric of your panties and dragged them down painfully slow.

The trace of his fingertips left you burning and longing for more than this. How long has it been since your last good fuck? Gosh, you didn’t even remember, but maybe that’s because John started kissing your center and every thought vanished right away.

Actually, everything else that wasn’t him disappeared. Step by step the two of you entered a bubble without even noticing. A small word which revolved just around your two bodies.

The feeling how his tongue slid around your fold was burning into your memory. You felt hot and cold at the same time and it was too good to be true, when he started sucking at your clit.

You opened your legs a little more, so he would have enough space to really explore your body… And hell, it did work. Before he even touched you, you were already soaking wet, but now you entered paradise. He had the keys to heaven and he let you in. Your fingers kept running through his hair, as you finally reached climax.

This was by far the best orgasm you’ve ever had and you weren’t surprised about this. Somehow you knew straight from the start that John was capable of that. He already brough you plenty of joy with his mouth just by talking, but he seemed to have a talent for eating you out as well.

A frisson of pleasure poured down your back and you were still week in your knees. 

His cheeks were still wet from your juice, but that didn’t stop him from coming back up and steal a kiss from you. When you tasted him, you realized, what you were doing right now. You had sex with your best friend and it was the god damn best thing you’ve ever done in your life. If you had known this sooner, you wouldn’t have waited so long to tell him. He tastes like a combination of cigarettes and whiskey and your pussy and it was so fucking delicious. You could kiss him for hours and be completely pleasant with this, but then he pulled you closer and his erection pressed against you.

Even through the fabric of the jeans, you could sense how hard he was and how bad he wanted you to touch him. So, you laid your fingers on the button and managed to open it.

His cock jiggled with joy. “You’re so hard already.”, you noted slightly amused.

“Well, I’ve been waiting for this to happen for five years, babe.”

And five years were a pretty long time. Suddenly you had a stupid question in mind, but you needed to reassure yourself. “You still want this?”

John wiped the wetness of his cheek and presented his wet fingers to you. “A little late for that question, don’t you think?”

You shook your head. You should have known and there was no going back now. “Yeah, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked. This is just so surreal.”

“I know”, he laughed: “But there is no way I’m losing you again. You’re mine now.”

All the sudden he lifted you up and carried you to his bed, which seemed to be the last furniture that hasn’t been dissembled. The room was so empty, it almost scared you, but right there in his arms, you felt so safe and sound.

After he had laid you down on the mattress, he stumbled out of his pants. The grin on his face seemed to become permanent. You crawled over the sheets to him. He was so much bigger than you would have expected.

Very gently you kissed the tip of his cock. On your lips you could feel how he throbbed under your touch. Now it was his turn to moan. John titled his head back as you keep licking and finally sucking his dick.

You tried to get it as deep as possible in your mouth. Tears filled your eyes, but you were so keen to return the favor. You wanted to make him as happy as he made you.

Suddenly he grabbed your hair and pulled you away. “You’re going to make me cum.”

“That was my plan.”, you joked and licked him once more.

He whimpered and pulled at your hair. “Not until I’m buried inside you, love.”

Then John pushed you down and took his position between your legs.

Your heart started beating twice as fast. Nervous wasn’t even the right word for how you felt. Almost like exploding.

“Put it in”, you begged while he rubbed his dick on your fold. “Make me yours only.”

“How could I say no to that pretty face of yours?”, he groaned before sliding into you.

His and your moan filled the empty room. Now that you could feel him, you realized once more, how big John was. “Oh my god”, you whined as he started moving.

While he became faster and his thrusts became harder, he buried his face next to your neck.

His breath brushed against your skin. You could hear him whisper: “You smell so good”

The way he said it gave you goosebumps. There was something so raw and honest in his voice, it went under your skin.

Your hands hovered over his body and stopped at his beautiful ass. You had to grab it and pull him even closer. Right there he hit your sweet spot over and over again.

You rolled your eyes back. The pleasure he gave you with every thrust was so good, it was almost sinful. And you would come back gladly every time, to sin some more.

John caught you by surprise, when he bit your collarbone and sucked on it.

It hurt a little, but you knew a dark red mark should be your reward. Now you became truly his and nobody could part you again.

By this time, you were almost screaming his name as he kept moving. The rolling drums of pleasure came over you.

After you came for a second time, John didn’t have to restrain himself and only minutes after your climax he reached his high too. You sensed how his cock pulsed while he cum. Now you were filled with his semen and an unsurpassable joy.

“I love you”, you had chuckled and kissed his cheek, before he laid down next to you.

He had a sweet smile on his lips and revealed: “I love you too and I can’t wait to spend every day with you.”


End file.
